$f(n) = 3n$ $g(t) = 7t-2-3(h(t))$ $h(x) = -x^{2}+f(x)$ $ f(h(-8)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-8) = -(-8)^{2}+f(-8)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-8)$ $f(-8) = (3)(-8)$ $f(-8) = -24$ That means $h(-8) = -(-8)^{2}-24$ $h(-8) = -88$ Now we know that $h(-8) = -88$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-8))$ , which is $f(-88)$ $f(-88) = (3)(-88)$ $f(-88) = -264$